Wireless mobile device protocols currently allow two or more devices to communicate in a peer-to-peer fashion within a short range. In order to target which device to receive a message, current systems use identification protocols, simultaneous accelerometer events, distances between devices, and the like. However, such techniques do not allow a user to target their communication and/or other transmissions to particular devices.